fan, friends, and lovers
by chrolli4life
Summary: editing out my mistakes and adding stuff to each chapter please reread if it you want. Brendan and Doug are actors. Brendan hurt Ste and Doug meets Ste to make sure he's ok. mentions of past characters and extra surprises in store
1. Chapter 1

In Chez, Chez, Brendan Brady one of Doug Carter's best friends, told Doug about Steven Hay; a young man who he became friends with, who had told him that he was in love with him several times. Brendan hurt Steven the only way he knew how to get the kid to leave him alone was to fuck this guy, John Paul McQueen; who he had been seeing from time to time, he fucked him in Steven's own bed.

Doug's mouth flew open a bit from shock and from anger. He was extremely angry at his friend for doing such a harsh act, but neither of them were any good with words they mostly let out what they were thinking or feeling with their actions and most of the time came across as assholes, even though they were actors.

Doug couldn't believe that Brendan would hurt Steven the way that he did but he guessed that was just because he wasn't friends with him for that long. He was still so shocked since he once spoke kindly about him and his kids; Leah and Lucas.

He himself was an asshole from time to time but he wouldn't or couldn't have done a thing like that to someone especially a friend.

Doug was so angry he pushed Brendan against a wall and got right up in his face, which was hard to do considering that Brendan was taller and more fit than he was and no one was allowed to mess with Brendan Brady.

"How could you do such a thing" asked Doug angrily and scared.

"Why the fuck you angry with me for ye asshole?" asked Brendan as he pushed Doug back

"Well not surprised you fuck anything" said Doug

"Well ye don't fuck enough"

"Even if I did, I would have told them at least try to tell them what's up what you did was plain sick, too painful, why in his bed? Can't believe we're friends. I can't believe you claimed to be his friend."

"Oh come on he's just a fan, besides what are you going to do about it?" asked Brendan

"I don't believe it; if I didn't think you were friends the way you talked about him I would have thought you had strong feelings for him. I'm going to check on him and see if he's alright"

"Yeah right, you just want to fuck him"

"I thought I don't fuck anything"

"Well people can change"

"Shoot yourself but this kid is not worth it."

Doug pushed Brendan again

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Brendan in shock

"Get out" screamed Doug

"Really going to kick me out of my sister's place?"

"Yes I am, if you're going to be a little shit"

"Wow, Douglas has balls"

"Well I am a man"

Brendan just stood there

"Are you deaf, Brendan I said get out" screamed Doug loudly

"You were friends with Steven for 3 years and now you claim to not give a shit about him. It seems to me that he was worth it. Now I'll say it again, get out"

Brendan left the club and drove home feeling defeated for once after everything that had happened to him, after Cheryl left to move back to Ireland and told him that she never wanted to see him again, after John Paul Left the village to be with his first love, Craig, after Cheryl returned for a short time just so she could sell his shares of the club over to Douglas of all people and after Steven left the country to be with his family and away from him.

XXX

Doug paced back and forth in the employees office with his fingers through his hair.

Doug stopped what he was doing and closed up the club early and went home. He packed a bag of clothing and called up for his private chauffer to take him to his own private airport to take him to his home town; New York City.

QUEENS NEW YORK; LaGuardia airport.

When Doug got off the plane he looked for a phone book to look for Steven Hay's address, sure enough he found it and he ripped it out of the book and went outside to grab a taxi. While waiting some of his fans came over asking him for photos and he did so kindly. Once inside a taxi he gave the driver the address.

Doug knew that Steven had moved to America or more specific New York when her overheard Amy's ex-boyfriend Ally talking about her to Brendan for one reason he did not know and then he saw Doug and told how much he missed her since she moved to New York to start a fresh new life with her best friend Steven.

When the driver pulled away from the curb Doug closed his eyes.

Doug was tired and hungry it was already 9:30 in New York which made it 2:30 in the morning in England.

The driver stopped at a brick building, Doug paid the driver and got out of the car and looked at the house where Steven Hay lived. He looked at his watch it was 10 on the dot.

"What the hell am I doing here" Doug softly said to himself as he checked his watch for the second time since he got out of the taxi. He looked at the small brick building and shook his head.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a young woman with blond hair was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Doug Carter, was wondering if a Steven Hay lived here" said Doug sweetly

"You're the actor?" asked the woman

"Yes, that I am" said Doug pleased with himself.

"Come in, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amy Ste's ex-girlfriend and best friend"

"Ste?" asked Doug curious

"That's what everyone calls him, except for one"

"Nice to meet you Amy"

Amy and Doug walked inside the house and Amy closed the door behind them.

The house was small and rundown, there were toys scattered all over the floor as well as unopened boxes.

"Sorry about the mess, haven't lived here for long"

"It's alright"

"He's in there" said Amy pointing to a closed door.

Doug walked over to the door and knock on it.

"Come in Amy" said Ste in a sad tone of voice

Doug opened the door and closed it. He saw a young man in pajama bottoms sitting up in bed with his 3 year old son in his lap. Doug saw Ste's face in the closet Mirror and saw how sad he was.

Doug saw Ste looking at him in the mirror and Doug smiled at him. To Doug, Ste looked shy or stunned to see him.

"Well you're not Amy." Said Ste as he put his son on the bed and stood up.

"Um… no I'm not; I'm Doug Carter, nice to meet you"

Ste walked over to Doug.

"I'm Ste Hay and over there is Lucas"

"He's a cute kid"

"Thank you"

Doug and Ste shook hands

LATER ON:

Doug couldn't believe what a great guy Ste was the way Brendan made it sound was that he was a kid but Doug and Ste were the same age

Ste didn't seem like a crazy stalker or seem so impressed with who he was.

"Why are you here?" asked Ste out of nowhere.

Doug was caught off guard with that, what should I say do I lie and tell him Brendan sent him or do I tell him the truth that I was curious about this man who was hurt by someone he thought he was friends with.

Doug came up with something else.

"I was in the neighborhood visiting family and I knew you were nearby."

Ste nodded his head.

LITTLE LATER ON:

Ste made Doug something lite to eat even though it was almost midnight

"That was a wonderful meal thank you" said Doug

"You probably have chefs around the clock" said Ste cleaning up the table

"Not really, it's nice to have a home cooked meal once in a while instead of take out."

"I'm happy you enjoyed it"

Doug noticed a picture of Ste with a blonde headed girl, on the kitchen table.

"Is that Leah?" asked Doug

"You know about her?" asked Ste impressed

"Brendan told me that you have a daughter and a son so I just assumed that she was your daughter."

"Yeah that's her, my best friend, my little angel. She's a sleep at the moment. She's starting her first day of preschool tomorrow"

"That's cute"

"She's so smart, when I'm feeling sad I can talk to her and she makes me smile in seconds"

"That's great" said Doug happy for Ste.

"Oh by the way did you cook all the food?" asked Doug not knowing what else to say

"Yeah I did. My dream is to open my own deli. I just started culinary school a few months ago."

"That's great. I wanted to open up my own New York style deli but I can't cook so"

"Lots of celebrities have their own deli or restaurants even though they can't cook"

"That's true never thought about that"

Doug was staring at this smart talented man to see what the hell was wrong with him to have been treated so badly.

"Can I show you something" said Ste shyly

"Sure" said Doug

Ste left for a second and came back into the kitchen with a photo album in his hands.

"I like to carve out different things with fruit and vegetables and I carved this" said Ste flipping to a page in the book and showed it to Doug. It was carved out pumpkin of Doug as Robin in the latest Batman movie.

"Ste this is amazing"

"Thanks"

"Did you learn this in school?"

"Yeah I did, learned how to do this a few weeks ago"

"It's really good"

"Thanks again"

'Fuck you Brendan Brady' thought Doug out of nowhere

Ste talked about his favorite cooking shows on the food network. Listening to Ste talk put a smile on Doug's face.

The way that he got along with Ste was something he had never felt before he thought maybe it was because he felt sorry for him but knew that, that wasn't the truth was it because he was a fan.

There was something special about Ste but didn't know what it was and it felt odd to him that they were close and he had just met him a few hours before.

Just then Ste began to yarn.

"I haven't felt this tired in days" said Ste

Doug stood up from the chair he was sitting on near the kitchen table and walked with Ste to Ste's bedroom then they both walked inside Ste's bedroom and Ste yarned again.

"I'll let you get some sleep" said Doug feeling guilty that he made Ste stay up so late.

"Thanks

Ste handed a sleeping Lucas to Doug and Doug held him. Ste went under the covers in the bed and Doug left the room with Lucas in his arms. He walked over to Amy and Amy took Lucas and put him to sleep.

"Good night" said Amy to Doug

"Good night" said Doug.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste was having a nightmare of what Brendan did to him he had it every night since he left Hollyoaks almost 4 months earlier

"Brendan! no Brendan", screamed Ste in his sleep while tossing and turning while tears were falling down his cheeks, because of those dreams about the time Brendan slept with some guy in his own bed.

'Why do I always fall for the wrong kind of men, they all wind up hurting me' thought Ste.

In the next room Doug couldn't sleep.

He was going find a nearby hotel but Amy told him to stay that she would fix up the couch for him but the couch was very uncomfortable, he also couldn't sleep because he was concerned about the man sleeping in the bedroom not too far from where he was.

Suddenly Doug heard Ste scream out Brendan's name and heard him start to cry, he couldn't take it hearing him in pain.

"Son of a bitch. Brendan why?" said Doug softly to himself as he shook his head.

Doug got up from the couch and walked over to Ste's bedroom and From the light of the moon pouring in from the window shining down on Ste, Doug could see Ste's shadow as he moved all over the bed, from all the tossing and turning Ste kicked his blanket off of himself.

Doug leaned down beside Ste's bed and moved Ste's bangs away from his forehead, he felt perspiration on Ste's smooth skin.

"Sh sh, Ste, Ste. Wake up baby" said Doug softly

"Brendan?" screamed Ste one last time before opening his eyes and faced with Doug's light blue eyes similar to his own and concern was written on his face.

"No, It's Doug" Said Doug softly

"Doug?" asked Ste through tears.

"Yeah" Doug placed a finger on Ste's cheek to dry away the tears.

"Are You alright now?" asked Doug concerned.

"I'm sorry Doug" said Ste sounding tired and sad.

"No need to be sorry"

"Would you mind staying with me? I haven't slept in so long I don't want to be alone" said Ste shyly.

"Sure, move over" said Doug

Ste moved over and grabbed the blanket so Doug could get in.

"Thanks Doug"

"Don't want those big baby blues all pink from those tears"

Ste laughed shyly at that.

"Look who's talking you've got baby blue eyes as well you know"

Doug just smiled at him.

Ste put his head down on the pillow and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow once more.

Doug rubbed Ste's shoulder and felt and watched Ste relax and once he was sure Ste was asleep from his soft snores he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep as well.

When Ste's alarm went off three hours later Ste's head was on Doug's shoulder and had tears in the corners of his eyes. Doug shut off the alarm for Ste.

"Ste wake up"

"Doug?"

"I'm here buddy"

"Thanks. I haven't slept like that in a long time."

"Well I'm happy that I was able to help"

Doug and Ste sit up in bed.

"I just remembered something" said Ste

"What?" asked Doug confused.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh" Doug said with a laugh.

"I overheard Ally mention that you and Amy moved to Queens, so after seeing my family I looked up your address and here I am" said Doug with a smile

Doug seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is it?" asked Ste

"Just that I can't believe we're the same age the way Brendan talked about you I thought you must have been younger"

"Well to him I am. Can you please not bring up Brendan's name"

"Sure, I'm sorry"

Ste got out of bed.

"I have to get ready for classes"

"Oh yeah, right" Doug got out of bed and was about to leave the room.

"Doug" said Ste softly

"Yeah" said Doug turning around to face Ste.

"Thanks for everything. I… I wanted to know if you'd like to stay here while you're in New York. Don't worry I'm not some crazy fan."

Doug laughed at that

"Sure thanks a lot."

Ste smiled and walked out of the room with Doug and went into the small walk in closet and took out a bag with his uniform in it he then took out a big bag on wheels which had his books and his culinary tools in it. Ste also took out clothing that he would be wearing on his way home after classes.

Ste placed everything in the living room except for his uniform and he ran into the bathroom to take his shower. When Ste was done taking his shower he put on his uniform except for his chef's hat and apron. He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth after that he put some eye drops in his eyes for moister since his eyes felt dry from all the crying he had been doing lately. Before he was done in the bathroom he combed his hair and then he left the bathroom and walked back into the living room.

When Ste walked into the living room Amy and their kids were seated on the couch.

"Say goodbye to daddy" said Amy

"Bye Daddy" said Leah

"Bye Da, Da" said Lucas

"Bye Leah, bye Lucas: said Ste before giving his children kisses on their cheeks.

"Good luck in school Leah" said Ste

"Oh yeah that's right starting preschool that should be fun right" said Doug sweetly

Leah just nodded her head

"Could make lots of friends" said Doug

And again Leah just nodded her head.

"Bye Doug, Amy, see with you when I get back" Ste said before leaving the house with his bags.

"See you later" said Doug

Ste waved good bye and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

During Ste's lunch break at his culinary school, he looked around the cafeteria to see if he could find his new best friend; Rae Wilson, since Ste knew that she was always in the cafeteria the same time that he was.

For the first time in days he had a smile on his face, it wasn't as bright as it used to be but it was slowly getting there. He was just so happy about the events that took place the previous night and couldn't wait to tell Rae the good news.

There was a tap on Ste's left shoulder and he turned around to see who it was that tapped him.

"Rae!" said Ste happily

Ste hugged his best friend tight.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Rae in a laughing mannered way and a smile

"I met someone"

"Excuse me?" asked Rae confused

"His name is Doug Carter"

"Yeah right, in your dreams"

"No, in my bed"

Rae grabbed Ste's hand and dragged him off to a private outside of the culinary school.

"What!?" asked Rae as she stopped walking.

"He came over my house last night. Told me that he was in the neighborhood to see his family and wanted to check on me since he knew what Brendan did. I didn't even know that he was friends with him."

"That asshole" said Rae angrily

"Can I finish?"

"Yeah, go on" Rae said calming down

"I showed him a photo album of my carvings and I showed him a picture of you"

Rae pulled on Ste's hand.

"He knows me, he knows me" said a laughing and shy Rae.

"He's nice and all but I still have a thing for Brendan, I think I always will."

"After all that he put you through?"

Ste just nodded.

"I gave him the picture of the carving that I did of him as Robin and he loved it. I told him about my culinary training and my dreams to go to Italy and open my own deli."

"That's so amazing"

"Sure is"

Ste and Rae walked back into school since lunch break was almost over.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rae

"Just how badly I want to take some culinary classes in Italy and France and to see different sights along the way to get more cultured so I can finally have my own dream deli."

"I know that's been you dream for as long as I know you"

"Sure has"

"So get back to Doug, how did he end up in your bed?" asked Rae with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, I was having one of my dreams about what Brendan did and I was screaming and crying in my sleep and Doug who was sleeping on the couch at the time came into my bed room and woke me up and washed away my tears. I looked into his deep blue eyes and said something to the fact that I didn't want to be alone and if he would stay with me and that I couldn't sleep. He said ok and asked me to move over so I did and he climbed into my bed and as soon as I laid back down I fell asleep but when I woke up my head ended up on his shoulder."

"That's so sweet"

"It was"

IN HOLLYOAKS:

Brendan was walking in the village since he had nothing better to do since his life and career were going down the loo. His family hated him, his friends hated him, and now even his own fans hated him.

Brendan walked over to Chez Chez and looked up at it. He missed working there when he wasn't in make-up and on set for a movie or sitcom. He always played the villain when was it ever his turn to be the good guy; to be the hero. Stupid Douglas Carter took those roles. Douglas was always the hero never the bad guy.

Just then Brendan saw a for sale sign on the old deli by the club. His thoughts ran wild, he thought about Steven and his dreams about owning his own deli. Brendan thought about how great this little, nothing, run down deli would be perfect for him, if only he was still in town.

Brendan took his mobile phone out of his leather jacket pocket and called up Douglas.

"Hey Douglas it's me Brendan"

"Yes, I know, what do you want?" said Doug not happy to hear his voice.

"Is Steven there, are you still with Steven?" asked a rushed Brendan.

"What are you mumbling about Brendan?" asked Doug sitting on the couch in Ste's home, babysitting Leah and Lucas.

"I know that Steven's dream is to run his own deli, well the deli by Chez Chez just closed down and it would be perfect for Steven"

"Ste wouldn't want to be anywhere near you with that stunt you pulled on him"

"Yes, yes I know all that, I was being a little shit" said Brendan as he sat down on the stairs outside Chez Chez.

"I really think he would love this place"

"Take a picture and send it to me"

"Ok, I hold on a second." Brendan stood up from the stairs and walked over to the deli and took a few shots of the place.

"Alright I took 3 pictures let me go so I can text them to ye" said Brendan before hanging up the phone.

Doug received the pictures of the deli and Doug recognized it, it was the deli that he wanted to buy if it ever went on sale.

Doug text Brendan back

DOUG: that's the deli I wanted to buy

BRENDAN: come back and buy it maybe you and Ste can be partners.

DOUG: It might just work out.

Few seconds' later Brendan text Doug the phone number to the place and within seconds after that Doug called up the owner who was selling it and told him that he was going to buy it.

Doug paid for it with his Credit card but still had to go back into town to sign the paper work.

Doug made arrangements with his private pilot to get the plane ready within the next 48 hours he was going back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

Doug was relaxing in Ste's bed with his eyes closed when suddenly his mobile rang.

Doug looked at who was calling.

He moaned at the thought of talking to the person who was on the other end of the phone but answered the call anyway.

"What you want?" answered Doug as if he didn't want to be bothered by the caller

"Where are you?" asked Brendan

"Where do you think I am?" said Doug getting even more pissed off

"Still in New York, thought ye were on your way back to town, with your fancy private plane and all."

"I made arrangements for the next 48 hours"

"Right" said Brendan not sounding happy.

Doug sat up in bed with the phone close up to his ear, knowing that the phone call wasn't going to be as short one like he hoped.

"So you've spent some time with him, tell me did you fuck him yet?" said a teasing Brendan who already knew the answer

"You know what Brendan; you make me sick"

Brendan was laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Well I'll take that as a no. Besides he wouldn't let you fuck him regardless what you try to do he's new in the gay world and he's saving himself for the one."

"Well I can respect that, not so long ago I was new to that life as well."

"Aye, so are you falling for him?"

"No, we're just friends, you have no idea how badly you hurt him. He screams and cries in his sleep. I'm trying to help him through all of the shit you put him through"

"Well I told him I didn't feel the same and he kept pushing and pushing. He was a real pain in the ass."

"Well you didn't have to spend so much time with him" said Doug walking into the living room.

"We were only meant to be friends nothing more"

"Well you fucked up"

Doug heard the front door close.

"I better go Ste is back from school"

"Talk to you later" said Brendan

"I wouldn't count on it"

Doug sat on the couch and watched Ste throw his little bag down on a chair and sat down next to Doug.

"Hi" said Doug not knowing what else to say

"Hi Doug"

"How were classes?" asked Doug

"Good thanks. That reminds me I have leftovers from my classes" said Ste as he got up from the couch and went to his big bag with the wheels on it and opened it he took out a big plastic bag and walked into the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator.

"I have to talk to you about something" said Doug seriously as Ste walked back into the living room.

"What is it?' asked Ste as he sat back down next to Doug.

"What I told you about being in the neighborhood that was a lie. I just found out what Brendan did to you yesterday. We fought for a bit I kicked him out of Chez Chez "

"Wait a second Chez Chez, his place? I don't understand"

"I'll get to that in a second"

Ste nodded his head.

"Like I was saying I kicked him out of Chez, Chez and I flew here on my own private plane to make sure you were ok. Brendan told me a while back that you were a fan of my work. I just remembered that I also have something for you, if you'd like to have it?"

Ste was stunned; speechless.

"I don't know what to say to that" said Ste

"By the way how do you know Brendan?" asked Ste curious

"And here I thought you were a fan" said Doug teasing

"I am but never said anything in Magazines about it."

"I filmed a movie in Hollyoaks about 6 months ago and before that I had known Brendan and Cheryl from passing. It was my first time back in Hollyoaks in a few years since mostly filming here in the states. Brendan helped me run my lines and became friends that way."

"Some friend"

Doug just nodded his head.

"Well I'll be right back" with that said Doug got up from the couch and walked over to his bag and pulled an envelope out and walked back to Ste.

"This is for you" said Doug handing the envelope to Ste

"Thanks" Ste opened the envelope and took out what was inside.

Ste looked at it and laughed. It was an autographed picture of Doug in his Robin costume similar to the one that Ste carved.

"Two minds think a like" said Doug

"Thanks a lot for this and I don't just mean the photo. I mean coming here checking to see me making sure I was alright, all of it."

"You're welcome. I just didn't like the way Brendan treated you not one bit, even before the stunt he pulled in your bed."

"What you mean?" asked Ste curious

"Uh um, he told me you were just a kid who was stalking him and stuff like that. He's full of shit"

"It's not my fault that we lived in the same neighborhood" said Ste

"I know that"

"So, um… what did you mean by you kicked him out of Chez Chez, where's Cheryl?"

"Oh well, a lot has happened since you moved away. I came back into town after the filming of the movie to see Cheryl, she told me that she had enough with Brendan and wanted me to buy his shares of the club, which I did. She moved away, back to Ireland and she wants me to have full ownership of the club.

"Wow, that's great. You should totally buy her out."

"I told her to be my silent partner just in case she decides to come back"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I've been meaning to show you something but it's kind of embarrassing"

"What is it?"

Ste got up from the couch and Doug did the same then they walked inside Ste's bed room and Doug sat down on the bed while Ste gathered up some of his note books and then handed them to Doug and sat down beside him.

"Since I signed up for a carving class at school one of the things you need to know is how to sketch so these are my sketches.

Doug opened the first book and they were black and white sketches of him from all the movies he was in.

The second book was colored sketches of himself from T.V shows and movies that he was in.

"I see, very impressive" said Doug happily

"Stop teasing"

"I'm not" said Doug smiling

Ste couldn't help but smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Doug was up before Ste. Doug woke up due to the ringing of his mobile phone he looked at who was calling and cursed under his breath.

"Where are you?" asked his agent

"In New York" said Doug calmly

"Why the hell are you in New York?" asked his agent sounding pissed off

"I came to help out a friend"

"Get your ass back here like now" said his agent

"Why, what's going on?" asked Doug

"You're wanted for a romantic comedy" said his agent and his best friend; Riley Costello

"Oh, come on Riley, I don't do those and besides I have to be in Hollyoaks tomorrow" said Doug sounding disgusted

"It's a great script; I think you'll love it"

"Ok, I'll take a look at it; I'll be back in a few hours"

"Better be"

Doug got off the phone and hurried to pack his things he took care of packing the picture that Ste gave to him, he then got dressed and after that made a few phone calls one to his pilot and the other to his chauffeur in LA. Doug looked around making sure he didn't forget anything everything seemed right but wrong somehow because the thing he'll never forget was lying in the bed and in just a few days and he became friends his number one fan. If Ste wouldn't accept his offer to work with him at the deli then he was going to miss him dearly and it felt odd to him since he rarely missed anyone.

Once Doug made sure he had everything he made a pot of coffee and Amy walked out of her bedroom.

"Up so early" said Amy

"Yeah a few things came up, I have to leave soon"

"It was a pleasure to meet you and having you as a guest in our home"

"The pleasure was mine"

Ste woke up in bed, the alarm hadn't gone off yet but Ste yarned and stretched in bed to the smell of coffee being made. He sat up and looked around and noticed that Doug wasn't in the room. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Ste to Doug in a tired tone of voice.

"Did I wake you?" asked Doug

"Na, the smell of coffee did"

"I hope you don't mind that I made a pot"

"It's fine. Mind if I have some?" asked Doug sweetly

"Sure, Amy just had some" said Doug

"Where is she?"

"Getting Leah ready for school"

"Alright"

"How do you take your coffee?" asked Doug

"Same way you do" said Ste with a smile

"Of course you do" said Doug in a teasing manner.

Doug fixed a cup of coffee for Ste and handed it to him and they sat around the kitchen table.

"How did you sleep?" asked Doug after taking a sip of coffee

"Very well thank you, the best sleep in days, weeks, months"

"I get it, I get it" laughed Doug

Both took a sip of coffee.

"Do you have any classes today?"

"Yeah just one, it's in two hours"

"Cool" said Doug before taking another sip of coffee.

Suddenly Ste's mobile phone rang and Ste picked it up.

"Hello Rae" said Ste sweetly

"Is he there?" asked Rae

"Yes he's here" said Ste with a smile

"Can I talk to him?"

"Rae you're terrible"

"Please, please pretty please" said Rae begging.

"Hold on" said Ste

Ste turned around to face Doug

"Hey, my best friend is on the phone she's begging me to let her talk to you" said Ste

Doug gave him hand motions as if to say 'let me have the phone'. Ste handed Doug the phone.

"Hello, Ste's best friend Rae, this is Doug Carter speaking" said Doug sweetly

"Ohmigod" screamed Rae

Doug moved the phone away from his ear and shook his head and put the speakers on.

"Sorry about that" said Rae on the phone a bit out of breath.

"So you're Ste's best friend?" asked Doug sweetly

"Yes sir, we met each other the first day in culinary school"

"Very cool, anything I should know about him?" asked Doug looking up to look at Ste

Ste hit him on the arm playfully.

"Well I haven't known him for long, but just what you see is what you get. The best friend anyone could ever ask for"

"Yeah I can see that" said Doug with a smile.

"Anything I should know about you?" asked Doug

"I love you, I want to marry you but since you're gay I don't think that'll workout" said Rae

"Thanks" said Doug laughing

"Want to talk to Ste?" asked Doug sweetly

"Na I'd rather talk to you"

Ste's mouth opened wide.

"I see, well how about I meet you sometime"

"Are you serious like how about today I have a class with Ste you think you can take him and we could meet outside of the school, ohmigod I'm so excited."

"Hey girl take a chill pill breathe"

"Sorry I get carried away sometimes"

Ste nodded his head.

"I can tell."

Doug took a second to think he could go to the school since he had to wait for a phone call from his pilot anyway.

"Sure I'll take him to school" said Doug

"That's so awesome"

"See you soon" said Doug

"See ya" said Rae before hanging up

Doug handed the phone back to Ste.

Ste looked upset but was only pretending.

"I think she found a new best friend" said Ste with a frown

"She's mental that one but I love her. You don't have to take me to school."

"If I don't she'll probably hound you for life"

"Yeah you're probably right."

LATER ON:

Ste and Doug were in a taxi on the way to Ste's school. As they got to the main parking lot of the school Ste could see Rae by the front door of the school. Ste rolled down his window.

"Hey Rae, come over here" screamed Ste

Rae ran to where they were and Ste and Doug got out of the taxi.

"OHMIGOD, it's really you" said Rae

"And hey it's really you."

"Hi, I'm Rae Wilson"

"Hi I'm Doug Carter"

"I know!"

"I have something for you"

"Oh"

Doug took out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Rae

"Thank you" said Rae shyly

Rae opened the envelope and inside was an autographed picture of Doug as Robin.

"Thanks Doug this is amazing"

"You're welcome Rae"

"OHMIGOD, he just said my name"

"What's with you, you never acted like this when I told you about Brendan"

"One thing is I never met the man and second I hate Brendan"

Doug laughed.

"You have good taste"

"Yeah I know."

"Hey we better be going into class" said Ste

"Oh do we have to?" said Rae with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we have to"

"I'll see you later" said Doug

"Bye" said Ste

Doug went back into the taxi and drove off.

LATER ON:

Ste and Rae walked inside Ste's house and saw a note on the kitchen table. Ste picked it up and read it and without words exchanged headed it to Rae.

_To Ste_

_I had a great few days with you. It was a pleasure to meet you and your family and friends but I had to go to LA. I'm leaving you with a number I can be reached at if ever you want to talk. I'm happy to see no more pink in those big baby blues of yours._

_One more thing something big fell into my lap, call me sometime and I'll explain everything to you and your family. Hear from you soon._

_Doug C_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that there hasn't been any Stedan moments yet but there should be some in the next chapter.**

Ste Reread the note with shaking hands and Rae took it from him and placed it on the kitchen table. Ste felt like he had no reason to be upset or angry like he didn't have the right to since he didn't know Doug for long, but it would have been nice to hear it from him face to face and what was up with this thing that had just fallen into his lap that he was talking about in the note.

Ste and Rae walked away from the note and walked into the living room. Ste sat on the couch and Rae sat down next to him and without a word Rae knew what Ste needed and so she started rubbing Ste's back gently and softly.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Now here it was several months later and Ste could still remember the time that Doug left Ste's place, Ste felt hurt that Doug said good bye in a note that he couldn't just tell him he had to go and even though he told him in the note to call him he did but always got his voice mail and he never called him back. Ste was sick and tired of just leaving messages so after a month he stopped calling. He was afraid that Doug would think of him as a stalker instead of a worried friend so he just went along his business the same way he did before one Doug Carter came into his life but without thinking of Brendan Brady.

Ste was working hard in school and got amazing grades and in that time his birthday was coming up and Amy never gave him any clues or hints on what his birthday present was but he hoped one of his dreams would soon come true.

Amy knocked on Ste's bed room door and Ste opened it for her to come in, Amy was holding Lucas in her arms.

"Hey birthday boy" said Amy

"Hey Amy, thank you"

"Happy da, da" said Lucas trying to say 'happy birthday'

"Thank you Lucas" said Ste before kissing his son on the forehead.

"I have a huge surprise for you, been planning it for months now"

"Oh, really?" asked Ste so excited

"It's not your fancy trip to Italy but it's still really good"

Amy handed Ste an envelope, on top of it said from Doug, Amy, and the kids.

Ste looked up at Amy.

"Just open it" said Amy

"Thanks" said Ste

"You're welcome"

Ste opened the envelope and he pulled out his birthday card, it was from Doug, Ste was shocked when he read the card.

_To Ste_

_I've received all your phone calls; sorry I never called you back. I've been busy on two projects, one is a movie being filmed in Los Angles and the other is my little pet project that I was telling you in the note I had written to you. It's a surprise that I've been working on for several months now ever since I was in your home._

_Amy knows everything._

Ste looked up at Amy in surprise and kept reading it.

_Besides all that I want to wish you a very happy birthday, Brendan told me I hope you enjoy the surprise and the pictures._

_Doug C._

Amy looked at Ste and smiled at him.

In the same envelope where 5 cruise tickets for Ste and his family and friends to go to England and 3 small pictures of the Deli; the pictures that Brendan took of the Deli while on the phone with Doug at Ste's house. Ste's eyes grew wide.

Ste flipped the pictures over and each one had a message on them.

The first one read: _Brendan thought this would be prefect for you_  
Second one read: _Be my partner of this amazing deli__  
_The last one read: _Come back to Hollyoaks and help me fix it up._

"Is this a joke?" asked Ste in shock gripping the pictures tightly in his hands.

Amy shook her head

"This is by Chez Chez"

Amy nodded her head

"This is my dream deli"

Amy nodded her head.

"Would you want to go back, knowing that Brendan would be there?"

"I'd have to think about it but I'm considering a big yes"

Ste put the stuff back in the envelope and hugged Amy and Lucas then he went to his phone and made a phone call.

"Happy birthday big boy" said Rae so happy

"Thank you me love" said Ste excited

"Why so excited" asked Rae

"You will never guess what I got as a birthday present"

"A phone call from Doug?" asked Rae

"Very funny but close, Doug sent me a birthday card explaining everything. He also got all of us including you tickets for a cruise to England."

Rae squealed

"Wait there's more. He bought me, well me and him a deli. My dream deli"

"No way!" said an excited Rae.

"When is the trip for" asked Rae as she calmed down

"The day after we finish classes"

"That's in a few days"

"I know, would you want to move with me and my family, maybe we could also work together."

"That sounds awesome" said Rae getting excited all over again.

"Come over later I have a present for you" said Rae taking a deep breath.

LATER ON:

Ste went to Rae's place and they had a slice of three layer Strawberry Shortcake that Rae had baked for him. After they ate their slices they went into Rae's room but she shortly left to look for Ste's birthday present. Ste sat in her room so he could wait to receive his present from Rae and as he looked around he saw the autographed picture that Doug gave to Rae it was now in a frame and he smiled at that.

"Hey birthday boy, he's your present" said Rae

Ste turned around to face Rae and saw her handing him a rectangular shaped package. Ste opened it and was thrilled to death.

"Rae, you didn't have to get me this is must have cost you a fortune" said Ste as he looked at his new digital camera.

"Hey you're worth it, just promise me you'll take amazing pictures while we're on the cruise and me the copies"

"That's a deal"


	7. Chapter 7

Ste, his family, and friends enjoyed their cruise to the U.K. but Ste felt like Crap as well even though he never did tell anyone how he was feeling. He was excited about seeing Doug again and fixing up his dream deli put in the pit of his stomach felt sea sick not from the journey but from the idea of seeing Brendan again. As stupid as it sounded he still had feelings for him although now he'll never say his feelings out loud again. They just make a good thing turn sour and he learned his lesson at least for now any way.

Ste had taken amazing photo's on the deck of the cruise like he promised Rae and Rae even helped him out on some of the pictures. He stopped worrying and started to have fun. He took pictures of his children playing in the kiddie pool and watched them splash each other around. Amy and Ste had a laugh. Rae also had a great time with the kids as well.

The dining area was Ste's favorite place of all on the Cruise. It was huge and had 5 buffet tables all around the room with many dishes being heated and served at each one of them. Ste and Rae met the executive chef on board and got a backstage tour of the kitchen. There had to be like 5 sous chefs; one at each table as well as 3 prep chefs for the easy stuff like chopping up fruits and vegetables for the 3 different types of salads they often served on the buffet.

Rae and Ste told the executive or head chef they are mostly called that they had just graduated from culinary school a few days before their cruise ride, the Chef was nice enough to let them help out. Ste's specialty was making sandwiches and pizza's and Rae's was making soups and sauces.

When Ste and his guests finally arrived in Hollyoaks 2 black town cars were waiting for them. One driver had a sign with Ste's and Rae's name on it and the other had Amy's and the children's names on it.

Ste kissed his children goodbye and went inside the car and Rae waved goodbye before she too went inside the car.

XXX

Brendan was on the deck outside of Chez Chez and he was looking down at the deli looking at Doug outside waiting for something it seemed. Brendan's arms were resting on the banister and he saw a black town car stop at the deli and Brendan closed his eyes and took a deep breath from his nose and he smelt it, that cologne he could identify that scent to anyone. He opened his eyes and looked down and there he was; Steven Hay, getting out of the car; looking better than ever with his hair cut short and more fit than the last time he had seen him. He also saw a tiny blonde headed girl he had never seen before come out of the car as well. He wondered who she was and why she was there. Brendan saw the unknown girl hug Doug and saw Ste give Doug one as well, before descending into the deli for a look about the place.

As the 3 disappeared into the deli, Brendan went down the stairs of Chez Chez and walked away from club as well as the deli.

XXX

LATER ON:

Ste and his kids were at the park talking a nice walk together Ste held on to his children's hands and they all enjoyed the nice weather. Ste stopped to tie Leah's shoe laces when someone bumped into Ste.

Ste stood up and looked at the person who bumped into him and it was none other than Brendan Brady.

"Can't you watch where you're going?' asked Ste angrily even though deep down his stomach was doing flips.

'Looks so good' thought Ste

"Ah, fancy seeing ye about Steven. Didn't know you were in town" said Brendan lying.

"Can you just do one and leave me and me family alone?" asked Ste angrily still.

"Yeah" was the only thing Brendan said before walking away.

"Daddy, who was that man?" asked Leah pulling on his father's pants.

"A very bad man "said Ste softly

The kids had never met Brendan when Ste met him he was living on his own and the kids where living with their mother but with everything that had happened he asked Amy if he could move back in and help raise their children together.

While Ste was spending the rest of the day with his kids, Amy took Rae around the village to get to know the place and the villagers. Amy told Rae about Chez Chez and shook her head in disgust.

Suddenly a mad Brendan bumped into Amy's arm.

"Aye, Brendan what's gotten into you?"

"Just a very bad day"

"Wait you're Brendan Brady" said Rae not excited to see him.

"Yeah and who are you" said Brendan rudely as he recognized the blonde from the deli.

"That's not a way to speak to someone" said Amy

"It's ok, I know all your nasty games" said Rae in disgust.

"Good to know"

"Anyway, I'm Rae Wilson, Ste's best friend."

"Of course you are, well I'll be on my way. Have a great day Ladies" said Brendan as he went on by.

Amy just shook her head in disbelief.

XXX

Brendan walked to the deli and Doug was there sitting down on a metal folding chair.

"How's it going?" asked Brendan as he walked inside the deli.

"Please Brendan just go"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You'll think of something"

"My sister don't want me my kids don't want me. My career is going down the drains"

"You brought it all on yourself"

"I know"

"Please Brendan Ste will be here soon, he just went for a quick walk with his kids"

"I know I saw them."

"I don't want you here when he gets back."

"I know" said Brendan thinking for a second.

"Just tell me one thing, how is Ste liken this place."

"He told me it was his dream place."

"See I knew it"

"Seems to me like you know him better than you thought you did" said Doug with a smile.

"What does that mean?" asked Brendan confused.

"Oh nothing, figure it out yourself"

Just then Ste walked inside the Deli and almost walked into Brendan.

"Really Brendan, two times in one day" said Ste

"That was all you Steven. Besides I was just about to leave"

"Good" said Ste.

Brendan left.

"Have a nice time in the park?" asked Doug sweetly.

"Yeah, I asked Leah and Lucas if they had any ideas for the deli"

"Yeah and what did they come up with?"

"Leah want's pink daisies on the walls and Lucas I think wants chocolate."

Doug and Ste start laughing and Brendan watches them and feels a bit jealous.

XXX

Brendan was in his new Mansion that was surrounded with gates and locks and his doorbell rang. Brendan walked to the door and opened it. He almost slammed the door back in the person's face but the guy held the door back with his feet.

"What do you want?"


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter the unknown person at the beginning is talking about a person that's not a Character on the show, she's one of my best friends and I just got her to watch it with me.**

**Continued:**

"What do you want?" asked Brendan not happy to see the person by the door.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" said the intruder.

"We used to be brother-n-laws when you married my sister but then you went to jail and married someone else while in there" said Brendan

"It was your fault. You hated me from the start"

"Well the good cop bad cop gets pretty old fast"

"So am I just going to stay outside or are you going to welcome me in"

"In your dreams, you know what Simon you can turn around and go back to where ever it is you came from… oh yeah that would be in prison"

"I see going by first names now, have we grown up?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you walker, not anymore."

Brendan walked outside with Simon walker and closed the door.

"How come you're out?" asked Brendan confused.

"Out on good behavior" said Simon with a smile.

"That's bull shit" said Brendan angrily.

"No, it's true. I came here to see Cheryl, where is she by the way and why are you here don't you have that fancy T.V. show you're on?"

"Wow, big talker Walker two questions in one" said Brendan angrily but teasingly at the same time.

"First off never come around here just to see Cheryl and anyway she left. She moved back to Ireland when she caught me dealing with your dirty work and she didn't believe me that I had become a better, cleaner person. And secondly I was kicked off the show because of you. My character was killed off by having a drug overdose."

Simon Walker just laughed his arse off.

"That's funny"

"Does the new misses know your games?" asked Brendan curious.

"Meagan understands me more so than anyone else."

"I bet she does"

"I see your little boy toy is back"

Brendan grabbed Simon by the neck and threw him against the side of his house.

"Oh I think I hit a nerve" said Simon with a nasty smile.

"You don't get to call him that. Leave him alone" said Brendan showing off his teeth in anger.

Brendan let Simon go and Simon rubbed his neck.

"I should be going anyway. Meagan should be home by now"

"Say hello to the misses for me, I bet she misses me" said Brendan with a laugh.

Brendan watched Simon walk down the stars and then he walked into his house and slammed the door.

Ste, his children, and Doug were at that deli. Leah was walking around, Ste and Doug were sitting on metal folding chairs in the front of the deli, and Lucas was crawling on the floor.

"I like daddy" said Leah when she sat down on her father's lap; talking about the deli.

"Me too" said Ste with a smile.

"I'm happy here" said Leah meaning happy that she was back in Hollyoaks.

"I'm happy that were back too sweetheart" said Ste to his daughter.

Lucas was on the floor playing with his toy cars and trucks he didn't know what was going on.

"You should bring the kids back to Amy so we could start fixing this place up."

"Sure, hey kids want to see mummy for a little bit while daddy and Doug do some work?" asked Ste sweetly.

"We love Doug" said Leah.

Doug smiled at her.

Ste smiled at Leah and stood up from the chair.

"Say goodbye to Doug" said Ste as he lifted Leah in his arms and held on to Lucas' hand.

"Bye Doug" said Leah

"Bye, bye" said Lucas.

"Bye Leah bye Lucas see you soon" said Doug sweetly.

Ste left to bring his children back to the hotel that they were staying at and Doug picked up the toys from the floor and put them down on one of the chairs that they had been sitting on.

Once Ste went to the hotel and greeted Amy and Rae Ste kissed his children good bye and went back to the Deli.

"I'm back" said Ste Happily

"I see that" said Doug.

Doug was thinking of something to say.

"You have great kids and you're a really good father"

"Awe thanks Doug that really means a lot coming from you."

"I mean it."

"I never thanked you for all this" said Ste talking about the deli.

"It's not me who you have to thank"

"I know, I just can't at least for now anyway, and besides you didn't have to take his offer on it when he found out about it so thank you for that."

"You still love him don't you?" asked Doug

"NO, why would you think that" asked Ste curious.

"You keep looking over at Chez Chez" said Doug

"That doesn't mean anything, I …I miss Cheryl that's all"

"Can I ask you a person question?" asked Doug as he sat down

"I' m scared where this is going but go on" said Ste sitting next to Doug in another chair without the toys on it.

"How did you fall for him?"

"I knew that was what you were going to ask me. Well I used to work at Chez Chez a lot even before I met Brendan."

"I didn't know that, sorry go on"

"He was busy with his T.V. show and all that"

Doug nodded his head.

"Well I would come in and help Cheryl out, lifting crates up from the basement and stuff and one night it was dark, Chez Chez had lost power due to a terrible storm and I had already met Brendan a few times I was coming down to the basement and the basement door slammed shut behind me I tried to open it but it was jammed and from the darkness I was able to see that Brendan was there as well."

Ste took a deep breath.

"Brendan said it was no use that we were stuck down there and we talked all night and right before the power came back on he walked so close to me I thought he was going to kiss me but then he walked away and called for someone to help open the door for us. About an hour later after being stuck in the basement with him for 12 hours we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Brendan banged on the door and the locksmith got the door open and we went our separate ways for a couple of days and nothing else happened between us but I couldn't stop thinking about him and how close his body was to mine and like you know I opened my big mouth and told him I had fallen for him and he then treated me like shit after that and did what he did in my house and I left. I knocked on Amy's door took her and the kids away from Hollyoaks, from this country all together."

"I'm sorry, I'm surprised that you would come back" said Doug

"Well I didn't come back for him; I came back for this place and you as well."

"Thanks"

"Brendan never told me any of that"

"I'm not surprised"

Doug and Ste stood up and went into the kitchen. They cleaned the new oven and sink to make them shine. Then they threw away empty boxes that once had serving dishes in them. They cleaned the counters all though they didn't know why since they had to paint the walls in a few days and would have to cover up all the counters with cloth.

Ste and Doug were happy cleaning and talking and not doing anything when they were done cleaning.

XXX

Simon Walker was walking in the village with his bag of clothing and he stopped in front of the deli that Doug and Ste were working on, on his way to Chez Chez and he noticed Ste and a new guy cleaning up. Ste didn't see him but Simon was giving him a look like he was going to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Doug, Ste, and Rae covered up all the counters in the deli and painted the walls pale blue and they hired someone to paint the ceiling a pale yellow.

Brendan walked over to the deli and saw everyone working in it he knocked on the door lightly.

Ste and Doug turned around to see who had knocked on the door and saw Brendan standing outside.

"Need any help?" asked Brendan as nicely as he could sound.

"As you can see we don't need you or your help" said Ste rudely.

Brendan didn't say anything he just walked away.

Doug looked at Ste in shock that he said what he said what he said in the tone that he said it in.

"He can't keep doing that, can't keep messing with me life. Never again" said Ste a bit angry.

"Don't mess with Ste, I got it" said Rae laughing.

When Brendan walked away from the deli he spotted Simon walk towards the deli.

Brendan walked swiftly towards him.

"Why don't ye turn back to where ever it is you just came from, there's nothing to see down that way" said Brendan pointing the deli.

"Is that why you're always larking about?"

"Just seeing if they need help plus I miss Chez Chez, I miss my family, I miss my old life"

"You miss him" said Simon.

"You're crazy, I do not miss Steven" said Brendan defensively

"Sure you don't" said Simon patting Brendan on the shoulder and Ste walked away from the deli.

XXX

LATER ON:

Ste and his children were at park Ste was sitting on a bench and Leah and Lucas were sitting down on a towel in the grass playing with their toys. Suddenly Ste looked up and saw Brendan looking at him.

"Stop stalking me Brendan" said Ste angrily

"Listen, I just came to tell you something important"

"What is?" asked Ste

"May I sit?" asked Brendan pointing to the bench that Ste was sitting on.

Ste nodded his head.

"I just came to warn ye, Simon Walker is back" said Brendan sitting down next to Ste.

Ste looked worried

"He said that he got out on good behavior"

"Good behavior my arse. What he did he should have life in prison or at least sentenced to death.

"My thoughts exactly, listen just be careful he keeps checking up on you at the deli saw him this morning when I walked away from the deli. I stopped him from bothering you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that"

"One more thing, I never did thank you for what you did with walker."

"It was the right thing to do. I'm sorry about Joel."

"Yeah same here. I know what you did was the right thing to do I just hope he doesn't come after you for revenge"

"I'm a big boy; I can take care of meself."

"Good, be safe" said Brendan as he stood up from the bench.

"Thanks" said Ste looking up at Brendan.

Shortly after that Ste put the kid's toys away and the towel away into a huge tote bag. He then took a hold of his children's hands and went to find Amy.

Ste and his children went in their hotel room and Amy was taking a nap. Ste walked over to Amy and tapped her on her shoulder to wake her up.

"Amy, wake up, need to talk to you"

Amy opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What is it?" asked Amy tiredly.

"Simon Walker is back in town."

"No, he's not, what are you talking about?" said Amy shocked and scared.

"I just saw Brendan and he told me"

"But you put him away"

"I did but he's back and Brendan told me he's been checking up on me at the deli"

"This is no good" said Amy in shock.

"Hey, take care of the kids I have to go warn Doug and Rae" said Ste

Amy nodded her head.

Ste ran to the deli and was at out of breath. He took a deep breath by the door then walked inside.

"You alright there Ste?' asked Doug

Ste shook his head.

"No, not really, Brendan just told me some very bad news."

"What is it" asked Rae worried.

"There's this guy; Simon Walker. He was a cop who went crazy when he found out a cop killed his brother. He killed that cop and while he was working at Chez Chez he killed Cheryl's and Brendan's business partner and my best friend Joel. I saw it happen one night at the club and Simon saw me and I ran and I went straight to the nearest precinct and I got cops to arrest him. Turned out Simon killed Joel over jealousy at the time Simon was married to Cheryl; Brendan's brother and he thought Cheryl was having an affair with him. He also sold drugs and Brendan was caught with them after he was trying to get rid of them, that's why he has problems with his family and career."

"Wow" said Rae in shock.

"That's crazy, I'm so sorry" said Doug.

"So please if you see a very tall man about 6'2 or 6'3 with greasy hair and an earring please stay away from him" said Ste.

"I saw him yesterday" said Rae

"You did where?" asked Ste shocked.

"In the park, he was with some woman with short curly hair."

"Please if you see him again walk the other direction" said Ste in a panic tone of voice.

"Thanks Ste for letting us know" said Doug

"Of course, it's for your safety"

XXX

A few days later the deli opened up; Ste and Doug named it Carter & Hay. They loved the deli and their customers seemed to love it as well.

One night at closing time, Ste was left to clean up the deli alone, both Doug and Rae were not feeling that well. Someone came into the deli, Ste knew someone was there by the ringing of the bell hanging from the door.

"Sorry we're closed" said Ste

"Sorry you're dead" said a man's voice.

Ste looked up slowly at the man and it was none other than Simon with a gun in his hand pointed at Ste's forehead. Ste ran behind the counter and off went the gun.


	10. Chapter 10

2 MINUTES BEFORE

Brendan was walking outside of the deli, he noticed lights still on in the deli, he walked closer to the deli and saw Simon there with gun in his hand pointed at Ste's head, he ran inside in his head he was screaming 'NO!' he pushed Simon to the floor bringing him down on the floor with him and as he pushed Simon the gun went off. Brendan turned his head to look for Ste but all he could see was a bullet hole in the wall where Ste had been standing just seconds before.

Brendan turned back around and looked Simon square in the eyes and started punching the crap out of him until he passed out.

"No" Brendan repeatedly said over and over again as he crawled on his hands and knees over to where Ste was.

"Steven, Steven please god Steven. This is my fault this is all my fault" said Brendan panicking.

When Brendan reached Ste, Ste was lying flat down on his back, his eyes closed, but thank god he was still breathing.

"Steven" said Brendan calmly as he was checking to make sure Ste was alright.

"Please Steven open those blue eyes of yours. Scream at me to get out. Something to make sure that you're alright" said Brendan rambling on.

There was another good sign that Ste was alright no signs of blood anywhere to be found.

"Brendan" said Ste softly

"I'm here Steven"

Brendan looked at the face of Ste's but his eyes were still closed

"Brendan" said Ste softly again as he slowly opened his eyes

Ste slowly sat up and hugged Brendan and Brendan hugged him back. He could feel Ste breathing heavily and so he placed the palm of his right hand on his back and slowly moved it back and forth to relax him.

"I've got ye" said Brendan

"Thank you" said Ste softly

"Shsh" said Brendan soothingly while still in each other arms.

"I've got ya" said Brendan once more.

Ste slowly moved away from Brendan and looked up at him and he had tears down his cheeks. Brendan reached his hands up to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry" said Brendan gently

"You just saved me life" said Ste as he blinked his eyes and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I meant I'm sorry for everything"

Ste hugged Brendan tight again and Brendan let him.

"Are ye hurt?" asked Brendan

Ste shook his head on Brendan's shoulder. Ste let go of Brendan

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I can't believe you did that" said Ste in shock

"I would do it all over again, you're worth it" said Brendan

Ste smiled nervously

"Think ye can get up?" asked Brendan

Ste nodded his head.

Ste grabbed a hold of Brendan's arm to help himself get up but felt dizzy and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Ye alright there Steven?" asked Brendan concerned

"My head, I must of hit it harder than I thought when I passed out"

"Hold on to me, I'll take ye to the hospital"

"Don't be silly I can get Amy to take me"

When they left the deli they climbed over Simon who was bleeding from his nose and still passed out.

When they left the deli luckily they saw a police car a block away. Brendan and Ste carefully walked over to the car and knocked on the window and the cop rolled down her window.

"Hello gentleman have you seen Simon Walker about, he ran out of jail a few days ago" said the officer.

"That's why we're here officer, Simon just shot a gun at me but thank god he missed. Brendan stopped him; he's passed out on the deli floor."

The officer practically jumped out of the car and ran to the deli she went on the floor and flipped Simon over on to his back and placed handcuffs on him and waited for back up.

"We'll be going now I have to take him to the hospital"

"Yeah sure, thanks for your help. I'll make sure to lock up the place for you when we leave" said the officer

"Thank you" said Ste

Ste held on to Brendan's arms the whole time they walked to the hospital. They didn't say anything to each other while walking to the hospital.

Once Ste was called into the emergency room Ste wanted to Brendan to come with him into the room and he did so gladly. Ste sat down on the bed and Brendan sat down on a chair while waiting for the dr. to see Ste.

"Just in case ye have a concussion don't lie down"

"I know"

"I'm sorry for interfering in your life. If ye want to go back to America I won't stop ye. You'd be safer there.

Ste placed a hand on Brendan's leg.

"If you did stop interfering in my life I might not be here right now. I'm happy to be back. I love the deli. I never thanked you for it."

"It was nothing. It was just one of the things I remember about ye. I remember you telling me that ye wanted to have your own deli. I thought it would be perfect for ye."

"It is perfect. Thank you" said Ste with a smile

"I can't believe you came with me"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Brendan

"You're a big famous T.V. star"

"Well I think the words you're looking for would be used to be a big famous T.V. star"

Ste wanted to say something to that but just then the dr. walked over to them.

"Ok, Ste Hay what seems to be the problem?" asked the dr.

"I fell down and hit the back of my head. I have a pounding headache, ringing in my ears, and I feel slightly dizzy.

The dr. wrote in his note pad.

"Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"No" said Ste

"Let's run some tests on you and see what the problem is"

"Will you be here when I get back?" asked Ste to Brendan

"Of course I will"

An hour later Ste returned to the ER and Brendan was still there.

"Thanks Brendan for waiting"

"I said I would"

"So dr., what's wrong?" asked Ste

"You have a mild concussion. Don't lie down for at least 2 hours. If your headaches come back take Tylenol, let me get the nurse so he can give you some before you leave."

"Thanks dr."

The dr. left and the nurse came over to Ste with a cup of water and a cup with pills in it he took and swallowed them both down.

The dr. came back and handed Ste papers to sign.

"You can go now" said the dr.

"Thank you" said Ste

"Take care," said the dr.

Ste and Brendan left the hospital and Ste looked in his pockets for his mobile phone.

"I left me phone at the deli"

"I'll go with ye; you're still a bit dizzy. That's if ye want me to"

"I don't want to be alone" said Ste

Ste held on to Brendan's arm and they walked back to the deli.

"How was culinary school?" asked Brendan on the way to the deli.

"It was a great experience. I met Rae there; the girl that's helping me and Doug at the deli."

Brendan just nodded his head not knowing what else to say, but Ste saw him and he could tell that something was on Brendan's mind.

"What is it?" asked Ste

"It's nothing" said Brendan

"Come on Brendan, you can tell me anything"

"I hope I'm not crossing a line when I say this but I think your children are adorable." Said Brendan

"Thanks" said Ste with a smile

When they returned to the deli Brendan asked Ste to let him open the door to the deli for him and he let him. When they walked in the deli Brendan told Ste to sit down and asked where he left his phone.

"I think I left me phone in the kitchen."

Brendan walked into the kitchen and looked for Ste's phone and there it was by the sink then Brendan walked out of the kitchen and handed Ste back his phone and their hands slightly touched.

"Thanks" said Ste flustered.

Brendan sat down next to Ste.

"You did a really good job with this place. It really looks great"

"Thanks" said Ste while looking at his phone; he saw that he had 6 voice messages; 3 from Amy; 2 from Doug; and one from Rae.

"Excuse me I have to make a phone call" said Ste

"Go ahead"

Amy answered on the first ring.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Amy angrily

"I had an accident at the deli"

"An accident, are you alright?" asked a concerned Amy

"Thanks to Brendan I am" said Ste smiling

"Brendan? What happened?"

"Simon came into the deli held a gun to my head and Brendan pushed him and punched him and from shock I collapsed right when the gun went off and banged my head. Brendan took me to the ER he's still keeping me company so I don't pass out. "

"Ohmigod Ste"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Let me go so I can call the others."

"Alright bye."

Ste hung up and called Doug.

"Where are you, are you alright" asked Doug Concerned.

"I'm fine, I had an accident at the deli, Simon had me at gun point Brendan came in pushed him on the floor. I passed out on the floor from shock, Brendan took me to the ER, I have a mild concussion, Brendan took me back to the deli since I left my phone, and Simon is back in jail" said Ste in one breath.

"Wow" said Doug not knowing what else to say.

Ste took a deep breath.

"I just called to let you know. I better go; I have to call Rae up now."

"Oh ok, rest tomorrow I'll take care of everything with Rae."

"One more thing, it's about the deli, there's a bullet hole in the wall behind the counter."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Doug"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Ste then called up Rae who was also worried sick about him and he told her the whole story as well.

Ste hung up the phone and put his head down in his hands.

"Ye alright?" asked Brendan

"Not really, all this talking is killing me head"

"It's been a while why don't I take ye to my place and I'll give ye some pain medicine"

"Ok, I appreciate that"

"Need any help getting up?" asked Brendan

"I think I can handle it, thank you"

Ste took his time to get up from the chair and once he did he tried to walk on his own but lost his balance and Brendan ran to his side to hold him up.

Brendan locked up the door for Ste and held on to him on the way to his car and once by the car Brendan helped Ste inside the car and closed the door for him then he went around to the driver's side went inside, closed the door, started up the car and drove off.

"I'm so tired" said Ste yarning.

"I know just one more hour and you'll be able to sleep Steven"

Brendan drove which felt like an hour to Ste.

"Where are we?" asked Ste curious

"Little ways outside Hollyoaks"

"You drive this all the time, why?"

"Yeah I do, I miss it, I moved away when Cheryl and my friends moved away. I go to Chez Chez hoping that she has returned."

"I'm sorry Brendan."

"Don't be, it's all my damn fault. We're almost there."

Ste could see mansions all over the place and when Brendan stopped the car his mouth flew open.

"This is yours?" asked Ste in shock

"Sure is" said Brendan as he backed into the driveway

"If ye weren't hurt I would have given ye a tour. You're the first welcomed visitor here"

Brendan got out of the car and helped Ste get out. Brendan and Ste walked to the side door of the house so that Ste wouldn't have to climb up so many stairs in the condition that he was in. Brendan led Ste to the living room which was just passed the kitchen.

"Wow, what a great kitchen. I didn't know you could cook" said Ste

"Have ye forgotten all I do is eat."

"Oh yes, how silly of me, but you could have hired chefs to do the cooking for you."

"True but I enjoy cooking"

Ste sat down on the couch and Brendan left the room.

Brendan walked into the bathroom for pain medicine and a plastic cup. He took the bottle of pills and walked into the kitchen and filled the cup with water that was coming from his refrigerator and walked into the living room and sat down next to Ste. Brendan handed Ste two pills from the bottle and the cup of water and Ste swallowed them both down. Once Ste was done he handed the cup back to Brendan. Brendan got up from the couch and walked back into the bathroom he trashed the cup and put the bottle of pills back in the cabinet. By the time Brendan walked back to the living room Ste was fast asleep on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

When Ste woke up 9 hours later he didn't know where he was all he knew was the bed had the most comfortable mattress he had ever slept on.

He turned his head to the left and saw a night stand on the night stand was a bottle of Tylenol and a cup of water and a note.

_Ste_

_I hope you slept alright_

_Brendan_

'That's right' thought Ste as the memories of the past 14 hours came flooding back but the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch so how did he end up in a bed.

Ste smelt coffee and bacon and he sat up in bed and took the pain pills and drank all the water and walked slowly out of the room realizing he wasn't dizzy any more. When he finally made it out of the room he tried looking for Brendan.

"Brendan" said Ste

"In the kitchen"

"I can't fine you" said Ste walking around.

"Wait, I'll come over to you" said Brendan

In 3 seconds it felt like Ste, Brendan was at Ste's side

"How did you Sleep?" asked Brendan

"Good, how did I get into bed?"

"I lifted ye off the couch and put ye in one of the guestrooms I hope you don't mind. I didn't want your head to hurt more in the morning"

"Thanks, my head feels a lot better"

"Good. Breakfast is almost ready" said Brendan walking into the kitchen.

"Smells good"

"I see you're not dizzy anymore"

"Yeah, that's all gone"

"Your phone fell out of your pocket last night. I hope you don't mind but I called Amy for you so she and the kids wouldn't worry about you"

"Thanks"

Ste kept staring at Brendan thinking the he wasn't the same Brendan Brady that hurt him almost a year ago.

Ste sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and Brendan served him a plate of bacon, eggs, potatoes, and toast, he also gave him a large mug of coffee.

"This looks good"

"Eat up. You used to make me the best breakfasts now it's my turn."

Ste's phone began to ring and Brendan handed it to him before sitting down and begin to eat.

"Amy" said Ste when he answered the phone.

"It's Leah daddy"

"Leah, how's me little girl" said Ste smiling.

"When you coming back"

"I was in the middle of eating breakfast can I come back as soon as I'm done"

"Yeah" said a happy Leah

"Love you Leah, tell Lucas I tell him too"

"Love you daddy, Lucas does too"

Ste smiled and hung up. He placed his phone on the table.

"I take it ye have to go back to the hotel after"

Ste nodded slowly.

Ste took a bite of food.

"This is really good" said Ste with a mouthful of food

Brendan just nodded his head neither one of them said anything else to each other while eating.

After breakfast Brendan got dressed and he and Ste went on their way back into town not much said along the way.

"You know that Doug has my shares of Chez Chez "

Ste nodded his head.

"Would you like Cheryl's shares of the club?"

"Even if I wanted it I can't afford it" said Ste

"I left a message telling her you were back in town and she called back this morning and asked me to ask you if you wanted her shares as a birthday present"

"Are you serious?" asked Ste excitedly

"You want it, last time I'm offering"

"Yes I want it, this is so awesome. Rae could work there as a DJ on the weekend when not at the deli, her first love is DJing, she's amazing"

Ste took his phone and called up Rae.

"What's going on?" asked Rae

"I just got Cheryl's shares to the club and if you want on the weekends you can DJ there."

"Are you serious?" asked Rae so excited

"Sure am"

"I love ya Ste"

"Love ya too girl" said Ste laughingly

"Where are you?" asked Rae when she calmed down.

"On me way back to the hotel, Leah called me today wanting me to come back"

"Come back from where?" asked Rae

"Oh I passed out at Brendan's place last night"

"Oh" said Rae teasingly

"Stop it Rae"

"Why were you there to begin with?"

"Brendan gave me pain pills for my headache and I fell asleep on his couch."

"Alright"

"I better go, getting a headache" said Ste putting his hand on his head

"Love ya sweets" said Rae

"Love ya too"

Ste hung up.

Ste put his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Brendan and Ste got to the hotel Brendan honked the car horn and Amy ran outside with her kids beside her.

"Thanks Brendan for your help" said Amy

"That's the bad man, mummy" said Leah

Brendan didn't say anything to that.

"Here are Ste's papers from the hospital"

Amy took them from Brendan's hands and walked over to Ste to help him out of the car.

When Amy closed the car door Brendan took off.

A few days had past and no sign of Brendan anywhere; not at Chez Chez, when Rae and Ste worked on reopening it, not at the deli when Doug and Ste had someone to fix the hole in the wall. Not even to see if Ste was alright, not even in the park when he went there on the weekends with his children.

Ste kept thinking about him all over again but this time he thought Brendan had changed, had opened up more, had some feelings for him for what was the point of saving his life, if he was just going to leave. Maybe Ste never loved him to begin with; maybe he thought even back then Brendan had some kind of feelings for him when he almost kissed him in the basement, maybe that's why Ste said what he said since he thought Brendan had felt the same way about him. How stupid could he have been? Ste shook his head.

XXX

Brendan stayed at home to avoid Ste, but he didn't know why , they weren't anything to each other, heck he drove him away to America with the crazy shit he pulled so why the hell should he give a shit if Ste's little girl thought he was a bad man, he was a bad man. Ste probably told Leah that he was the enemy, but when he saw Ste being held up by a gun did he wish it was him instead. Why did it scare him so much to lose something that wasn't his, to fight back the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes and fall down his cheeks when he thought Ste had died, to hold him in his arms and never let go, to have the urge to see him every day and now that he is busy with looking at a handful of scripts to avoid seeing him why did he miss him so damn much.

Maybe it was the same reason why he almost kissed in the basement almost 4 years ago he was in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all those great comments, keep them coming.**

Brendan was in the park sitting on a bench his head down low he felt a ball hit him on the foot and he looked up and saw Ste running for the ball, his children tagging behind him. Brendan picked up the ball and stood up and handed Ste the ball.

"Thanks" said Ste shyly as he put the ball under his left arm.

Brendan nodded his head and put his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"What have you been up to?" asked Ste as his children ran up to him and held on to his hands.

"Been getting back into acting, been busy going over scripts and stuff"

"Bad man, daddy" said Leah pulling on one leg of Ste's pants.

Brendan looked ashamed.

"NO," said Ste laughing

"But you said" said Leah

Ste put down the ball on the grass and picked up Leah in his arms.

"Leah, this man's name is Brendan Brady, say hi to Brendan"

"Hi, I'm Leah"

"Hi Leah, I'm Brendan" said Brendan smiling at the little girl.

Brendan bent down to Lucas' level.

"And this must be Lucas"

Lucas nodded his head.

"Hi Lucas, I'm Brendan"

Ste put Leah down and held her hand again.

"Sorry about that Brendan" said Ste about Leah calling him a bad man.

"It's true"

"It used to be" said Ste

Brendan looked at Ste in shock.

"What you doing in the park?" asked Ste

"Just relaxing" said Brendan lying the truth was he was hoping to run into Ste and his children.

"You seem better" said Brendan

"Well it has been two weeks Brendan"

Brendan just nodded his head.

"Listen, there's the grand reopening of Chez Chez tonight, I would like it if you came over."

"Thanks, I'll think about it"

Brendan walked away from Ste and his children

XXX

LATER ON:

Ste was getting ready in the rented flat that he had moved into a few days earlier with Amy and the kids. Rae had become Doug's flat mate. Ste was extremely nervous he must have tried on 3 or 4 different colored suits and ties.

'He might not even show' thought Ste about Brendan.

XXX

Brendan got into his big town car his faced cleaned shaved except for his famous tashe and drove to Chez Chez.

'Here goes nothing' thought Brendan as he took a deep breath.

Chez Chez was lit up by camera lights and the flashes of camera's going off. There were also limo's parked out front of the club with celebrities dressed in either gowns or suits coming out of them.

Doug and Ste greeted everyone with either handshakes or kisses on the cheek. Rae was inside on the bottom level as the house DJ.

After everyone went inside except for Ste; he kept looking around for Brendan or looking at the time on his watch. Ste turned around to go inside of the club when he heard someone scream Brendan's name. Ste turned around and sure enough there was Brendan with his spikey hair, dark shades, and in a pitch black suit and a skinny red tie.

'Wow, he looks great' thought Ste.

Brendan turned around and saw Ste; he was in a navy blue suit with a baby blue tie.

'He looks really good' thought Brendan as he took off his sunglasses.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't think you were going to show up"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late"

"Someone is here to see you, they are inside."

"OK" said Brendan not knowing what else to say

Ste and Brendan walked into Chez Chez together and walked to the bar area and Brendan almost ran when he saw who was there.

"Chez, Declan?" said Brendan not believing his eyes.

Declan walked over to his dad and gave him a hug.

Cheryl walked over to Brendan.

"What are you both doing here?" asked Brendan in shock and excited

"Ste called me up and told me what you did for him. That was very brave of you" said Cheryl

Cheryl hugged her brother.

"It was nothing" said Brendan

"Aunt Cheryl told me what's been going on and we came to surprise you" said Declan

"Best surprise ever. I've missed you both so much" said Brendan to his family.

"I'll see you all later, have work to do" said Ste

Brendan nodded his head.

Besides Doug and Ste reopening the club they also catered for it as well as were serving the food on plates. Amy had someone to take care of the children so she was running the bar area. Amy smiled when she saw how happy Brendan was to see his family.

LATER ON:

Ste was dancing near the DJ booth and Rae was rocking it out. Suddenly there was a tap on Ste's right shoulder and Ste turned around and there was Brendan.

"I don't know why you did what you did but thank you" said Brendan talking about having his family there at the club.

"You're welcome"

"She's not that bad" said Brendan about Rae.

"Food is pretty good as well" said Brendan.

"Thanks" said Ste shy

It was crowded on the dance floor and Brendan kept bumping into Ste. Ste felt uncomfortable being so close to Brendan.

"I should be going, need to carry up some crates" said Ste nervously.

"Need any help?" asked Brendan

"No thanks" said Ste

Ste left and Brendan secretly followed behind. He slowly went down the stairs of the basement and kept thinking about the time he almost kissed Ste down there.

'What am I thinking of coming down here?' thought Brendan

Brendan walked in the basement and closed the door and took a deep breath.

XXX

Ste heard footsteps and turned around and to see who it was and he was speechless and his mouth went dry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ste when he was able to catch his breath.

Brendan walked closer to Ste and Ste moved away from him until his back was against a wall.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago" said Brendan before giving Ste a mind blowing deep kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all don't mind that I write a chapter or 2 a night. I'm just really enjoying writing this and have so many idea's that I don't want to forget them all. Well please review and thank you.**

Brendan held Ste in his arms and felt Ste kiss him back. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Ste could feel Brendan's erection pressing into him.

Ste pushed Brendan off him.

"Stop, I can't do this" said Ste out of breath.

Brendan just stood there in shock and out of breath.

"Come back to my place later"

Ste shook his head.

"I can't"

Ste pushed Brendan to the side and grabbed a crate from the floor and walked out of the door back up the stairs and to the bar area.

"Is everything alright?" asked Amy when Ste returned.

Ste shook his head

"What's wrong?' asked Amy

"I don't want to talk about it" said Ste as he put up the beers on the shelves.

XXX

Brendan walked back up to the party and spent the rest of the night with his family, but couldn't stop checking out Ste.

'Man he tastes so good, feels so good, looks so good' thought Brendan.

XXX

"Why is Brendan keep looking at you. What happened?" asked Amy as she grabbed Ste

"He kissed me" said a depressed Ste

"What are you serious?" asked Amy more excited than Ste.

Ste nodded his head.

"And?"

"And nothing he wanted me to come back to his house but I said no"

"What are you serious?" asked Amy in shock.

"Yeah I am"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, so just leave it Amy."

"OK, OK. But you have to admit Brendan is looking smoking hot tonight"

Ste just nodded his head.

"And you don't look so bad yourself"

Ste just smiled shyly at that

XXX

Cheryl kept looking at her brother.

"Why are you checking out Ste?"

"I kissed him" said Brendan not happy

"What are you serious?" asked Cheryl excitedly

Brendan just nodded his head.

"And?"

"And nothing, I asked him to come back with me to my place but he said no"

"What are you serious?" asked Cheryl in shock

Brendan nodded his head.

"I know it was stupid thing to do. He's so much more than a onetime fling. But part of me just wanted to talk to him in private."

"Ohmigod, my brother Brendan 'fuckin' Brady is in love with Ste Hay"

Brendan just hung his head down low.

"I think I am" whispered Brendan

Cheryl hugged Brendan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cheryl looked at Declan who was in his own trance looking at Rae.

"I don't think you're the only one" said Cheryl about Declan being in love with Rae

"She's a good girl" said Brendan.

Cheryl just smiled.

"Are you both going to stay for a while, in Hollyoaks?" asked Brendan

"We will be here for a few months" said Cheryl

"Good. I'm going to take off" said Brendan before hugging Cheryl.

"Hey Declan, say good bye to your dad" said Cheryl.

"I'll see you soon there Declan" said Brendan

"OK"

Declan and Brendan hugged.

Brendan pushed through the crowd and left.

XXX

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Ste was in bed tossing and turning he couldn't seem to sleep. He kept thinking about the kiss that he and Brendan shared and felt like it was nothing he had ever felt before; he felt it in his toes. He thought about Brendan's body so hard against his own; Brendan's erection pressing against his leg. He shook his head and blushed slightly at the thought.

Ste put his fingers through his hair and went back to trying to go to sleep.

XXX

Brendan was lying in bed his hands underneath his head on the pillow and his eyes wide open.

XXX

NEXT MORNING

Doug, Ste, and Rae were at the deli, all three looked so tired. They all were yarning but Ste was in worst shape than the others.

"You look like shit" said Doug to Ste

"Couldn't sleep" said Ste sweeping the floor.

"Why's that?" asked Rae

"Don't want to talk about it" said Ste

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ste looked at the door and dropped his broom on the floor.

"Brendan leave me alone please" said Ste seriously

"I…I just came by to thank you all for a great evening" with that said Brendan left.

"What the hell was that all about?' asked Rae

"I thought you were getting along ever since he saved your life?" said Doug

"I don't want to talk about it" said Ste as he picked up the broom and walked away

Doug and Rae saw that Ste was blushing.

"Ohmigod, something happened between you two last night didn't it?" asked Rae

"Come on spill" said Doug excited

"He kissed me" said Ste softly

"No way" said Rae squealing

"Wait there's more"

"Go on" said Doug as he and Rae sat down on chairs.

Ste put the broom away and walked over to the others.

"He asked me to come back to his place last night, but I said no"

"What?!" screamed Rae

"Why?" asked Doug

"I'm more than a fling. I deserve more"

Rae walked over to Ste and hugged him.

"Yes you do sweetie" whispered Rae in Ste's ear.

Brendan saw what was going on in the deli and walked away.

"No wonder you both look like shit, seems to me like he didn't get much sleep either" said Doug

"You think so?" asked Ste curious

Rae and Doug nodded their heads.

XXX

LATER ON

Ste walked into the Dog for a beer and he saw Brendan sitting alone, staring at his beer that was on the table. Ste about faced about to leave the bar when he heard Brendan say his name softly.

Brendan stood up and walked over to Ste.

"Steven, stay, have a beer with me, my treat"

"What for?" asked Ste seriously

"As an apology for last night"

"Just one beer" said Ste

"That's fine" said Brendan

Ste and Brendan walked over to the table and both sat down.

Brendan ordered Ste a drink.

"Declan seems to have a crush on your friend Rae" said Brendan

Ste moved his seat about to get up.

"If this is what you want to talk about than I'm leaving" said Ste about to get up.

"Please stay. I'm just trying to say thank you. My family and I had a really good time and I'm sorry that I messed things up with you"

Ste nodded his head before taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. Sorry about John Paul, that was last time I saw him. He left with his boyfriend after that stunt I did. I never heard from him since and the truth is I don't want to"

Ste nodded his head not knowing what else to say or what to do.

"It, it hurt me a lot. I thought you cared about me."

Brendan just nodded his head.

"I've been selfish"

"How so?" Ste asked confused.

"I told Doug about the deli just so you could return because… because I missed you"

"Oh" said Ste in shock.

"I promised myself that if you did I would treat you better but I keep fucking up"

Ste shook his head.

"You don't keep fucking up Brendan. You're a much better person than when I left. It's me I keep trying to forget and I'm trying to forgive. It's me I need time and you're always around so its hard for me to let go"

"I get it" said Brendan his head down low.

Brendan finished his drink, got up from his seat put money down on the table and left without saying goodbye.

Ste looked in Brendan's direction in complete shock.

'Shit I said the wrong thing. I keep fucking up' thought Ste as he stood up from his seat and left.

Ste walked around the village and saw Brendan go inside Cheryl's old flat that was now rented out by Cheryl's best friend; Linsey. Ste wanted to say something to him but thought it would make a bad situation worse so he just walked on to the deli since he didn't want to go home and he didn't want to go for a walk in the park. Ste walked into the kitchen and saw some left over ingredience from earlier in the refrigerator and took everything out. He chopped some pepperoni and sausages and sprinkled them on top of a huge pizza dough right after putting the sauce on it and sprinkling some fresh grated mozzarella. Then he picked up the pizza and tossed it in the oven. He put the timer on and sat down to wait for it to be done.

When the timer went off Ste stood up and ran into the kitchen he opened the oven and checked to make sure the pizza was done and sure enough it was cooked perfectly. He sliced up the pizza and put the pizza in a box and walked out of the deli and locked it up and walked away.

Ste knocked on Cheryl's door and Brendan opened it.

"Fancy seeing you here Steven" said Brendan rudely

"I didn't know you were here" lied Ste

Cheryl walked over to the door.

"Hi Ste"

"Hi Cheryl, I made you and Declan a pizza"

Declan walked over to the door.

"Did someone just say pizza?" asked Declan excitedly

"I did" said Ste

"Why don't you come on in and have some with us?" asked Cheryl

"No I couldn't" said Ste

"Please" said Declan pleading to Ste

"Yes please" said Brendan rudely

Cheryl hit Brendan on the arm.

Ste walked in and handed the box of pizza to Brendan.

Brendan put the box on the kitchen table and opened the box.

"This smells so good" said Declan

"I hope it tastes just as good" said Ste

'It does taste just as good as it looks' thought Brendan about the taste of Ste's lips.

"Brendan earth to Brendan" said Cheryl

Brendan came out of his thought and took a plate of pizza being served by Cheryl.

"Thanks" said Brendan

Everyone sat down and ate the pizza and drank beers or cold soda.

"So I hear you like my friend Rae Wilson" said Ste to Declan.

Declan started to blush.

"Uh, yeah, she's pretty cool" said Declan

"If you want come by the deli tomorrow for lunch, my treat and I'll introduce you to her."

"Really? That's so cool" said Declan excited

Brendan ate his pizza and didn't say a word. Once he was done eating he stood up from his seat, he left the kitchen and left the house with the slamming of the door.

"I better be going as well. Good night"

"Good night and thanks. The pizza was amazing" said Cheryl

"See you tomorrow" said Declan

"Bye"

Ste walked out and started walking home when he saw Brendan pace back and forth in the park. Ste tried to walk past.

"Steven wait up" said Brendan running towards Ste

"What do you want now? I bring home pizza for you and your family and you, what do you do, you treat me like shit. Just leave me alone"

"Just stop OK"

"What now Brendan I'm not your puppet"

"I know it's, it's about last night OK. I didn't mean what you thought I did. At first yes maybe a little but it was only to talk nothing more."

"Right, whatever you say. Listen it's getting late and I want to get home to be with my family"

Brendan nodded his head

"Come over tomorrow night around 6 I'll cook dinner. No strings attached I promise."

"Don't hold your breath" said Ste as he walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me know how you all like this chapter and if I should end it here. If you have any ideas on how to add on let me know I don't have any more ideas at the moment.**

Brendan Kept looking at Ste walking away and somehow he knew that Ste would turn him down and why shouldn't he, he was in his face almost all the time, that's why he hide himself at home with those handful of scripts to keep him busy without thinking of Ste but even that didn't seem to work. Brendan left the park once he couldn't see Ste anymore and he walked away back to Cheryl's place where he was staying until Cheryl and Declan moved back to Ireland.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Cheryl once Brendan walked into the house.

"What?" asked Brendan even though he knew what Cheryl was talking about.

"Why are you being that way with Ste?" asked Cheryl who was sitting on the couch.

"Steven doesn't want me around he made that obviously clear at the Dog earlier.

"Don't understand" said Cheryl calming down.

"He said he can't forgive me or forget what I've done to him because I'm always around him so I left him at the bar then you invited him to share pizza with us. I didn't even want to be here because he doesn't want me around I'm trying not to be around him. But I just did something stupid and it just slammed in my face.

"What are blabbering about?" asked Cheryl confused.

Brendan sat down next to Cheryl on the couch.

"I asked him to have dinner with at my house, no strings attached."

"You did?" asked Cheryl in shock.

"Yeah I did and Ste came back with a mean remark so I give up"

"Just give him a break. You really hurt him Brendan"

"I know. I don't know what to do"

"Maybe it's best not to be in Hollyoaks. I think you should go back home at least for a few days or a few weeks."

Brendan just nodded his head.

"You're right. Good night Chez, tell Declan I'll see him in a few days"

Brendan hugged Cheryl and left her house and walked to his car and drove away.

XXX

Ste walked in his house and Amy was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Amy

"Sorry I'm late just needed to take a walk" said Ste

"What happened?" Amy asked again

"I think I keep hurting Brendan's feelings"

"Do you even care if you do?"

"I shouldn't but I do. He's so different now"

"Yeah I can tell" said Amy

Ste sat down next to Amy on the couch.

"He told me that he wanted me to come back to Hollyoaks because he missed me, when he bought me a beer at the Dog earlier"

"That does sound like a changed Brendan" said Amy in shock

"I said something stupid to him though something like it's hard for me to forgive and forget what you have done since you want leave me alone and then without a goodbye he left."

Amy shook her head.

"Then I make it up to him I made him and his family an extra-large pizza. I saw him walking into Cheryl's house that's how I knew he was there."

"OK, so what happened after that?"

"Cheryl and Declan wanted me to stay and join them for pizza but Brendan didn't he was rude towards me and after he ate his slice of pizza he left without saying goodbye."

Amy yet again shook her head.

"Then I was walking home when he saw me and stopped me and I think he asked me out on a date but again I acted like shit towards him."

"Wait what, rewind. He asked you out?" asked Amy in shock

Ste nodded his head.

"Yeah kinda" said Ste softly

"What you mean kinda?" asked Amy curious

"He asked me to come over his place for dinner tomorrow night that it was no strings attached"

"What did you say to that?"

"Don't hold your breath" said Ste putting his head down and his fingers in his hair.

"What?! The guy that you have liked forever just asked you to have a home cooked meal at his place and you said that"

"I know, I'm shit" said Ste with his head still down.

"I think you're scared"

"What?!" said Ste lifting his head up.

"Yeah, you're scared shitless, you're afraid to get close to him again. Afraid that he might hurt you again, but most of all I think you're afraid that he feels the same way that you feel about him and don't try to deny it, I know you still love him."

Ste nodded his head.

"You're right about everything" said Ste before hugging Amy

"Good night" said Ste getting up from the couch.

"Good night love"

Ste walked inside his bedroom.

FEW HOURS LATER:

When Ste woke up and left his room to take a shower he saw a note on the kitchen table

_Ste_

_I called Cheryl to get Brendan's address. Here it is. I really think you should go tonight, if you don't you might regret it. Have fun_

_Love ya_

_Amy_

Ste shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

XXX

Ste walked into the deli and Rae and Doug were already there.

"Good morning" said Ste a bit tired

"Good morning" said Rae and Doug in unison.

"What's new?" asked Rae

"I'm going on a date tonight" said Ste not excited about it

"Oh who's the lucky man?" asked Doug in shock

"Brendan Brady" Ste said not too happily

"What, are you serious" asked Rae in shock

"How did that come about?" asked Doug

"He asked me to have dinner with him at his place. At first I said no but Amy said to give him another change so I'm going."

"Good" said Doug

Ste and Rae went into the kitchen to prepare the Panini's for lunch and Doug helped bring in the dishes used to put the different chopped up vegetables in each for the salads and sandwiches.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you later" said Ste to Rae

"Oh really?" asked Rae excited

"Yeah, should be here at lunch time"

"Cool" said Rae

"What's going on?" asked Doug curiously

"Ste has a surprise for me" said Rae excitedly

LATER ON:

Doug, Ste, and Rae heard the door open and Ste looked up to see who it was and there he was Rae's Surprise.

"Hey Ste, thanks for inviting me for lunch" said Declan, waving at Ste

"Hey Rae your surprise is here" said Ste happily

Rae looked up to see someone she had never met before but he was really cute.

"Come here" said Ste to Rae as he walked over to Declan

"I want you to me someone" said Ste to Rae as she walked over to him.

"Hi" said Rae shyly

"Hi" said Declan

"This here is Declan; one of Brendan's children and Declan this is my best friend; Rae, if you hurt her I'll kill you" said Ste with a smile

"I'm not my father" laughed Declan

Ste walked over to Doug.

"Their cute together" said Doug

Ste just nodded his head.

"Hi, Rae, it's nice to finally meet you, like Ste said I'm Declan. I think your DJing skills are off the chain" said Declan with a smile.

"Oh, you were there on Sunday?" asked Rae

"Yeah, couldn't keep my eyes off you"

"Oh thanks" said Rae blushing

"Rae sit down and have your lunch break. I'll bring something for the both of you" said Ste

"Hey Ste what's up with you and my dad?" asked Declan curiously

"I thought you couldn't stand the man, after what he did to you"

"Oh you know about that?" asked Ste in shock.

"Yeah, he told me everything. He was so angry with himself, he stopped working, stayed in his room and drank himself to sleep"

"I didn't know that" said Ste coming back to the two with a tray of sandwiches and cold cans of soda.

"Thanks" said Rae and Declan in unison.

"Yeah well it's true I couldn't stand him for the longest time. I never wanted to come back."

"Why did you?" asked Declan

"Because of Doug and this deli"

Doug smiled in the back of the kitchen.

"I know he's happy that your back, I can see it. But you make him nervous."

"I do?" asked Ste in shock

"Yeah" said Declan with a mouthful of food.

"He's afraid to do or say anything wrong to upset you and scared what you will say" said Declan

"He knows where we stand with each other"

"I know he kissed you. He told Cheryl"

"He did" asked Ste in shock

"Yeah but he was upset though"

"He was?"

"Yeah I could tell in his voice"

"Oh said Ste in shock

"Well you both get to know each other I'll be working in the Kitchen"

"Thanks again" said Declan

XXX

Brendan was in his office looking over scripts when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the time on his wall clock and it was 6:30, he looked upset knowing that Ste didn't show up for dinner so he just busied himself with work. He heard the bell ring again and that time he stood up and walked to the door and saw someone going down the stairs, it looked like Ste. Brendan was in shock.

"Steven is that you?" asked Brendan in shock

Ste turned around to face Brendan

"Yeah, it's me, I was just leaving, I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine come in, I wasn't expecting you. You should have called to let me know. I didn't prepare anything" said Brendan still in shock over the fact his Steven was there.

'His Steven' thought Brendan

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you"

"It's a good surprise"

'Man he looks so good" thought Brendan as Ste walked in his house. Ste was in tight fitted dark blue jeans and a light gray zipped hoodie.

'He smells so good too, fuck me' thought Brendan

'I'm in deep trouble' Brendan's mind going haywire with thoughts.

"I didn't realize you had so many stairs" said Ste

"Uh, yeah, well I didn't want you to get hurt more than you were already" said Brendan

Ste walked into the living room and unzipped his hoodie, took it off, then placed it on the couch.

'Ohmigod' screamed Brendan's thoughts as he stared at Ste's tight black shirt.

"Working out at the gym I see" 'Did I just say that out loud' thought Brendan.

"Yeah, have to with the deli and all don't want to get fat"

"You look good. I really like what you did with your hair."

"Thanks" said Ste blushing

"Why don't you finish what you were doing, I'll cook something"

"You sure, I'm the one who invited ye?"

"I'm more than sure"

"Thanks"

Brendan walked into his office and cleaned away his desk and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once out of the shower he put on a pair of black jeans and a v neck gray shirt that he knew Ste liked on him and spiked up his hair the way Ste liked it.

Brendan got out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

'Open up to him, you're doing really good of that so far,' thought Brendan as he nodded his head.

'Don't be so nervous and angry with whatever he says to you. You have no right to be' thought Brendan. All this thinking was making Brendan light headed.

When Brendan walked into the kitchen Ste was at the stove.

"I thought since it's a special occasion I would decorate the dining room. I hope you don't mind?"

"Yeah sure"

Brendan walked into the dining room and two candles were lit and salad where in nice bowls and a bottle of red wine was on the table with crystal wine glasses.

'How romantic' thought Brendan.

Ste walked into the dining room with a huge bowl of Spaghetti and meatballs.

"That smells great"

"Thanks"

"Here let me help you" said Brendan as he took the bowl from Ste's hand.

"Thanks I'll be right back"

Ste came back with a plate of garlic bread.

Ste and Brendan sat down and Ste poured some wine in his glass.

"I hope you don't mind I went looking around"

"No not at all"

Brendan poured some of wine in his glass.

"What's the occasion?" asked Brendan curious

"To us on being friends again I hope" Said Ste making a toast

"'Great he thinks of us as friends prefect' thought Brendan sarcastically

They ate their salads and when it came down to having the spaghetti and meatballs Ste let Brendan take some first.

Brendan's mind wondered off to Lady and the Tramp and it made Brendan want to kiss Ste all over again.

"Brendan what are you thinking of?"

"It's nothing"

"Please tell me, no matter what it is; I won't get angry I promise. You don't have to be nervous around me"

Brendan took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you later"

"Promise"

"Yes I promise" said Brendan with a nod of his head.

They ate their plate of food in silence until they were done eating.

"This is really good" said Brendan

"Thanks" Ste said before licking the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

'What a talented tongue' thought Brendan

Brendan was getting an erection.

'No strings attached my ass, I want him so badly' thought Brendan

"So what was it that you were going to tell me before?" asked Ste

"I was thinking about Lady and the Tramp"

"How romantic" said Ste with a smile

"And it got thinking about how badly I want to kiss you again"

"Oh" said Ste speechless.

"I never did tell you how beautiful you looked at that at the club"

"No but I felt it" said Ste laughing.

Brendan just nodded his head.

"I never told you how sexy you looked that night" said Ste blushing.

"Thanks" said Brendan huskily

"And one more thing, since we're being honest, I had been waiting for that kiss for years, I thought about it a lot" said Ste

"Stop it" said Brendan huskily a tone of voice that Ste had never heard coming out of Brendan's mouth.

"What?" said Ste curious

Brendan got up from his chair not caring if Ste could see how turned on he was.

"Oh" said Ste laughing.

Brendan bent down on his knees by Ste's chair.

"You have no idea how much you're driving me crazy"

"Am I?" asked Ste seductively

Brendan nodded his head.

"I know I said no strings attached but right now I want you Steven, I want you so bad it hurts"

"I can tell" said Ste laughing

"I'm serious"

"I know"

They stared into each other's eyes. They moved closer to one another until their lips locked hard against the other and both moaned.

Brendan stood up hold Ste so he could stand up and this time Brendan felt Ste's erection.

'God, he still wants me' thought Brendan happily

Brendan moved Ste backwards to his bedroom and lied Ste down on the bed and they stopped kissing for they were out of breath.

"God, you're so handsome" said Brendan cupping Ste's face in his hands.

"Shut up and kiss me" said Ste

They kissed each other hard and Brendan rubbed his erection against Ste's.

"Feels so good" moaned Ste stopping the kiss.

They took each other's shirts off and Brendan began to kiss and suck on Ste's neck.

Ste grabbed Brendan's arse and grinded their crotches together.

Brendan moaned in Ste's ear.

Brendan's chest hair felt so good on Ste's cleared shaved one.

Brendan lowered his body down so that he could suck on each one of Ste's nipples started with the left one.

"Oh god" groaned Ste

Brendan put his hands down Ste's pants and grabbed a hold of Ste's hard on while licking up Ste's chest.

"Oh yes" moaned Ste

Brendan took his hand out from Ste's pants and looked into Ste's eyes.

"You sure you want this?" asked Brendan concerned.

Ste nodded his head.

"I want you so bad Brendan" said Ste in a moan

"Good" Brendan undid Ste's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"Perfect" said Brendan before kissing Ste on the lips.

Ste took off Brendan's pants as well and began to blush since it was his first time being with a man.

Brendan reached over to get the bottle of lube and a condom packet from the night stand.

"Are you sure" asked Brendan again

Ste just nodded his head.

Brendan put some lube on his finger and rubbed it against Ste's opening and Ste hissed. Brendan put his finger in Ste gently. It was so tight and it felt like heaven to Brendan. Brendan went in deeper with his finger and hit Ste's prostate.

"Oh god" screamed Ste

"You feel incredible" said Brendan

"More please" pleaded Ste

Brendan took his finger out and put the condom on and put some lube on it and gently moved inside Ste.

"Steven, so tight" moaned Brendan

Brendan moved deeper and hit Ste's prostate. Brendan loved the sounds coming from Ste.

"Kiss me Brendan"

Brendan kissed Ste deeply as he was rocking back and forth, both with tongues in each other's mouths. Ste began scratching at Brendan's back like an animal which felt good to Brendan

"So close" moaned Ste as he stopped the kiss.

"Let go" moaned Brendan as sweat was pouring off him.

Brendan gave Ste a hand job.

"Baby let yourself go"

"Oh god" moaned Ste as he came in Brendan's hand, same moment Brendan filled the condom. Both smiled and laughed. Both covered in sweat and tired. Brendan got out of Ste and took the condom off he made a knot in it and stood up to threw the condom away. When Brendan returned to the bed he had a towel in his hand and gave it to Ste to clean up with.

Brendan cuddled close to Ste holding him in his arms.

"I love you" whispered Brendan in Ste's ear.

"I love you too" said Ste with a deep smile.


	15. Chapter 15

When Ste woke up a few hours later he reached for Brendan but he wasn't there. Ste turned around to face where Brendan had been sleeping beside him and still Brendan wasn't there. Ste thought felt like it was all had been a wonderful dream but it felt too good to be one and he felt a bit sore. Then he smelt the smell of bacon and he smiled as he got up from the bed. He realized that he was completely naked and blushed then he saw a robe hanging on a chair in the room and he put it around him and closed it. He found his way to the kitchen and the sight of Brendan took his breath away. Brendan was by the stove in tight underwear and an apron.

Brendan turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Good morning" said Brendan

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind that I put this on" said Ste as he pointed to the robe nervously.

"Not at all, I left it there for you"

Ste smiled.

"I cleaned up the dining room and the dishes for you"

"You should have woken me up"

Brendan shook his head.

"No, I wanted you to sleep"

"Thanks"

"Come here" said Brendan slowly eyeing Ste up and down as he shut off the stove.

Ste was nervous around Brendan. He just stood there where he was.

"Steven I said to come here" said Brendan demanding

Ste walked slowly to Brendan

When Ste walked over to Brendan, Brendan turned his head and kissed Ste softly on the lips.

"Sleep alright?" asked Brendan concerned.

"Slept great" said Ste shyly as he put his fingers through Brendan's chest hair.

"Like that don't ye?" asked Brendan seductively

"Yeah I do" said Ste blushing while stopping what he was doing.

"I like your hair short like that, it's sexy" said Brendan putting his fingers through Ste's hair.

"Thanks"

"Why don't you take a seat, I'll serve you a hardy breakfast."

Ste just nodded his head.

Brendan served up the same breakfast he did when Ste stayed over the first time and while they ate they didn't talk to one another and they hardly looked at each other. It was hard to tell that just 10 hours before the both declared their love for one another physically and verbally.

Once they finished eating they got dressed and sat next to each other on the couch.

"I Should be getting back to the village. I have to go to work at the deli."

Brendan nodded his head.

"Is this how it's going to be?" asked Ste a bit angrily and confused.

"What's like what?" Brendan asked confused.

Ste stood up from the couch about to leave.

"I'll see you soon" said Ste not sounding happy

"NO, wait" said Brendan as he stood up and grabbed Ste's wrist.

"Sit down please"

Ste nodded his head and sat back down.

"Come on Steven. You know this isn't easy for me but I lost you once I don't want to lose you second time" said Brendan holding on to Ste's hands.

"Who are you kidding, you never cared about me" said Ste seriously.

Brendan shook his head

"That's not true. We both know everything changed between us that night in the basement."

Ste nodded his head.

"I thought I was the only on that felt it"

Brendan shook his head and took a deep breath not knowing what to say.

"So then why did you push me away? Why did you sleep with John Paul McQueen in my bed?"

"Brendan shook his head. "I don't know" said Brendan softly.

"Yes you do Brendan. Why, why did you do that to me"

"I guess I was in denial about my feelings for you. I guess I didn't realize it until you were gone and Douglas and Walker opened my eyes to it."

Ste didn't say anything he was too shocked for words.

"The thing with you and walker scared me to death. I felt like I was going to lose you again without telling you how much you mean to me and when Leah called me a bad man I stayed away because you deserve better than me."

"It's only been you" said Ste his voice cracking

"You too" said Brendan

Brendan began to kiss Ste and lied him down on the couch.

"Brendan we can't I have to go to work" said Ste in a laughing manner.

Brendan helped Ste sit up.

"OK" said Brendan disappointed

"Would you like to do something with me kids and I on great Saturday?" asked Ste shyly.

"You sure?' asked Brendan shocked.

"Yeah I'd like for you to get to know them"

Brendan nodded his head.

"Play date in the park?" asked Brendan

"Sounds perfect"

"Then bring them back to my place I'll cook all of us dinner"

"Sounds great"

Brendan walked Ste over to the door and kissed him on the lips good bye.

Brendan watched Ste go down the stairs and then he closed and locked the door. He smiled and sat back down on the couch. He reached for his mobile phone and called up Cheryl.

"Brendan is that you?" asked Cheryl when she picked up the phone.

"Sorry for calling so early Chez"

"Is it about Ste?" asked Cheryl curious.

"How did you know?"

"Amy called wanting to know your address."

"Well I have to thank Amy next time I see her"

"What happened?" asked Cheryl

"Ste came over last night and it was amazing. Oh Chez he's amazing."

"What you talking about?" asked Cheryl confused.

Brendan took a deep breath and got up from the couch and began to pace back and forth.

"He came over my house last night; he made us this amazingly romantic dinner"

Brendan took another deep breath.

"I told him how much I wanted him and one thing lead to the next"

"Wait are you serious?" asked Cheryl in shock.

""Yeah and I told him that I Loved him"

"You did, you do?" asked Cheryl even more in shock.

"Yes Chez, yes"

"What happened after that?"

"He told me that he still loved me"

"He did, I'm really shocked"

"I don't care Cheryl the most important thing I got a second chance with him, I'm not going to fuck it up this time"

"You better not"

"I won't I promise"

"Why don't the pair of you come by later for dinner?"

"I'd love that" said Brendan

"Good, we'll see you later"

"Yeah see ye"


End file.
